Saphira Yami
by Saphira Yami
Summary: A Sesshomaru/OC fanfiction. Crossover of Inuyasha, Naruto and only a little of Yugioh. more details inside! Please review! My first story.


_Forgive me, this is the first time I've put my imagination into words. I've always wanted to make this public but everytime_

_I tried putting it into words, I fail._

_Please review honestly. This is a plot that's been with me for years._

_I have a lot of crossovers with my OC. From Inuyasha/Naruto/yugioh._

_Her name is **Saphira Yami.**_

_This is a love story between Saphira and Sesshomaru._

_Enjoy._

-Chapter 1: Saphira's childhood.-

Saphira's POV

My birth wasn't something to celebrate. In fact, many were afraid of the thought of my existence. I was born cursed. My parents were afraid at first.

They thought as soon as I took my first breath, I would kill them all in an instant. It never happened. I was born a half-demon to human parents.

Not to mention. I am the daughter of a Pharaoh, a princess. However, that title never interested me. For I had another dream. A dream to live a normal and peaceful life

That all changed in one single night. But first let me tell you about my family.

My father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon was a great and peaceful man. He always sought peace. He hated fighting and destruction. However, times were desperate before my birth.

We were constantly attacked by thieves. So my Uncle Aknadin, a high priest, told my father about creating the powerful 'Millenium Items' that could stop the attacks

and bring peace to our lands. However, Aknadin had a secret plan. He secretly wanted to overthrow my father. He craved power so much, it nearly consumed him.

It blinded him from loving the people closest to him. My father agreed to the project and ordered my uncle to begin the creation. My father didn't know the

requirements of the creation. My uncle murdered 99 bandits and used their blood and souls to create these items. I don't believe my father ever knew.

My uncle had wiped out the memories of that night from his mind along with his men.

The Egyptian Gods were beyond outraged. They sought punishment. However, it was not my Uncle they wanted to punish. They sought my father. Who allowed this to

happen, regardless of his ignorance. My father thought the gods were angry because they believed we were trying to become more powerful than a god.

The gods threatened to destroy Egypt along with everyone in it. My father pleaded for our country. He begged for another way. That's where I come in.

My mother was pregnant with me at the time. The gods cursed my life. They said a demon spirit had been created in the millenium items and that your unborn

child shall fuse with the beast and live forever as half-human & half-demon. My father was devastated. He was overwhelmed with stress and little relief.

He had endangered the happiness of his family and unborn child. When I was born, my father had troops around in case I were to attack. It never happened.

It was a natural birth. At glance, you would think I was an ordinary infant. As I grew older, my traits grew as well. I didn't have blonde hair like

my parents. Instead, it was raven black and I had blue eyes and small elf ears. My mother named me 'Saphira' and we were happy. Years went by I was 7 years old when my mother

had given birth to my baby brother, Atem. He looked exactly like father. I was jealous and scared that I would be in his shadow. My father and mother

always treated me the same. They loved me.

I was bullied everyday. My parents never see it, but they know when I come home with bruises and covered in dirt. They planned to send my away, where no one

knew of my abilities. I didn't want to go. I overheard them arguing abou my happiness and what's best for me and best for the country. I lied and told them I wanted

to go. I didn't want to burden them anymore. In a month I was meant to leave Egypt. I never left, for one night, everything I cared about was taken away from me.

One thief had survived the murders and plotted his revenge. There were more clans of the bandits. He gathered thousands and attacked us while we slept. I'll never

forget that night. My mother and father were murdered right before my eyes. I was 8. Before they could get to me, I found my brother and I took him to safety.

My mother was stabbed in our palace. They murdered her in cold blood. I was so angry and scared. However, I knew what I had to do. After I sent my brother off with

the other refugees, I went searching for my dad. Then I noticed someone picked me up and threw me on his horse. It was dad. He was trying to lead me to safety.

We were being chased by four men. We reached a dead end, a cliff. My father told me to climb down and he'll fight them off. I didn't want to leave but my father

gave me no choice. I felt useless and scared. As I was climbing down, nearly to the end, I saw my fathers body falling, with a sword in his chest...My father and

mother were murdered.

My uncle suddenly appeared. His expression cold and emotionless. He told me to run. And I did. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I managed to get on a boat with

travelers and sellers. I slept for what seemed years. When I woke up. We were in Asia. Close to the land of Fire. I was mute, lost, I went into the village, and sat in

the alley, waiting for a miracle.

Years went by, they had discovered my powers when I had to save a little boy from a demon. They treated me differently ever since. No more free food, water or clothes.

Some of the children would get me in trouble. My punishments turned into tortures. 30 whips turned into 40 to 50. My back is numb from the scars. I hated them and they

hated me too.

One day, the villagers plotted to get rid of me once and for all. So they tricked me into a abandoned barn, chained me inside, and set the whole building on fire.

I truly believed I was going to die. A part of me was relieved, but there was also a light in me that wanted to live. Then a man came busting through the doors

of the barn, he set me free and saved me from death. He was outraged the villagers could do such a thing to an innocent child, even when they told him I was

half-demon. He didn't care. He took me to a shack he had been staying in. When I awoke, he smiled at me gently "Please eat something" "I cooked you fish, you look

like you need it." I stared at him in shock and fear. "why don't you eat? I wont hurt you. I just want to help. My name is Itachi. I believe they called you

Saphira?" I nodded. I was waiting for him to say 'yeah right, I'm going to kill you now.' He spoke the truth. He truly wanted to take care of me.

He was dressed in odd clothing. Like an assassin. "why are you dressed like that?"

He smiled and proudly said "I'm a Shinobi from the hidden Leaf Village. I was here for a mission."

"You know how to fight, like really fight?" I said.

"Of course, the Leaf has the most powerful ninjas."

I had a crazy idea, but I truly needed it.

"Can you train me? I need to learn how to fight, to defend myself. I need to make something of myself."

He was taken back. "I have never been someone's sensei before. Besides helping my little brother, Sasuke, with his shuriken practice."

"Please, if I don't learn how to defend myself, they'll kill me...please." I begged.

Itachi paused for a long time. "Alright, I'll train you. Under one condition."

"I'll do anything!"

"Promise me, you'll become a leaf shinobi."

I nodded. "DEAL!"

"Very well, we'll start your training tomorrow. Now get some rest."

-END CHAPTER 1-

PLEASE tell me what you think.

If I get enough positive review I will post ch.2!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
